Dave Kaplan vs. George Roop
The fight ended in a controversial split decision victory for George Roop. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Kaplan landed an inside leg kick. Roop landed an inside leg kick. Kaplan landed an inside leg kick. Kaplan landed an inside leg kick and narrowly dodged a headkick. Kaplan missed an uppercut, dodged a high kick and landed a leg kick. Kaplan landed an inside leg kick, keeping his distance but also stalking Roop. Someone's nose was cut. I think Kaplan's. Roop seemed to have landed a few shots, he was throwing a lot of hands. Kaplan blocked a high kick. Kaplan landed a hard inside leg kick. They clinched and Roop broke with a missed knee towards the face. Kaplan landed another hard inside leg kick. He was landing it with his foot. Kaplan landed a good body shot. Roop missed a wild uppercut. Roop missed a headkick and ate a leg kick. Roop landed a leg kick and ate one. Two twenty. Kaplan landed an inside leg kick. Roop landed a front kick. Kaplan landed an inside leg kick. Kaplan landed a good right hand. Good head movement by Roop though. Kaplan landed a leg kick. I can believe that height advantage now. Kaplan landed a good leg kick. Kaplan showed good head movement. Kaplan wasn't running. He was staying right in there. Kaplan blocked a head kick. Yeah the cut is on Kaplan's nose, he came in with a healing cut. He's been bleeding decently. Kaplan landed an inside leg kick. Kaplan landed an inside leg kick. Roop landed an inside leg kick and an uppercut. Thirty-five. Kaplan shot in, Roop was defending, Kaplan passed quickly to side control. Kaplan stood and ate an upkick and backed off and let Roop stand up. Kaplan landed a leg kick. Five. Roop landed a weak inside leg kick. Kaplan landed a hard one-two and the first round ended. The second round began. Kaplan grazed him with an inside leg kick. Kaplan landed a leg kick. Roop narrowly missed a crisp flying knee, Kaplan capitalized with the takedown to guard, stood, came back down to guard, dodged a weak armbar attempt, he was looking to pass, Roop was doing a good job defensively though. Roop landed an elbow from the bottoma nd was warned for hitting the back of the head. Roop shoved him off with his feet. Roop landed a good body shot. Three thirty. Kaplan blocked a switch kick and tried a takedown, Roop stuffed it. Kaplan landed a good inside leg kick and blocked a high kick. They clinched. Kaplan kept looking for the single-leg and got it into guard. Kaplan had his face on Roop's stomach. Kaplan tried to drop back for a leglock, Roop shoved him off and they stood. Kaplan landed an inside leg kick. Kaplan landed an inside leg kick. Kaplan landed a good body shot. Roop landed an inside leg kick. One forty five. Kaplan landed a hard body shot and they clinched. Kaplan was trying a single-leg, Roop was defending, Kaplan kept coming and got it into full guard, but had his face flat on George Roop's stomach, arms on the ground. One minute. Not much going on. Thirty. Roop staying active with punches from the bottom. No sub offense though. Fifteen. Roop staying active from the bottom. The second round ended. The third round began. Kaplan landed a good leg kick. They circled. Roop grazed with that front kick to the arm. Kaplan blocked a headkick. Kaplan landed an inside leg kick. Kaplan landed a body shot and they clinched, Kaplan dropped for the single-leg and got it into half-guard and then side control. Roop turtled up after a moment. Kaplan tried to take the back, kept side control. Kaplan mounted. Three thirty five remaining. Roop got the butterflies, shoved him off and they stood, Kaplan blocked a headkick. Roop landed a leg kick. Kaplan shot in, Roop stuffed it, good sprawl. 'We can do anything!' Roop's corner screamed. Two forty. Kaplan landed an inside leg kick. Roop narrowly missed another knee towards the head. Roop checked an inside leg kick. They clinched. 'I need punishment all the time!' Roop's corner yelled. Kaplan was trying the single-leg, Roop was defending, Kaplan kept on coming. One forty remaining. Kaplan switched to a body lock, nearly had it, switched to a single-leg, Roop defended, Kaplan let it go and shoved Roop down and walked off. Kaplan blocked a headkick and another and landed a leg kick. One minute. Kaplan landed a leg kick and blocked a headkick. They clinched. Kaplan looking for the double-leg. Thirty-five. Roop defended for a bit. Twenty-five. Kaplan broke with a body shot and missed a right. Kaplan blocked a headkick. Ten. Kaplan blocked a headkick. Kaplan had his hands low dodging punches and he dodged another combo and the third round ended and they hugged. Roop had the win by split decision. Kaplan looked shocked. The crowd booed raucuously. Rogan said 'wow'.